MatsuTale
by KaramatsuSquirrel
Summary: Ever since you and the other monsters were freed from the Underground, you thought life would be better for all of you. Seemed more like it was everyone EXCEPT you. An email from Mettaton talking about a trip to Japan changed that, though. Little did you know that the six boys you meet while there would turn your whole life around, especially a certain blue boy...
It's another restless night.

The bed creaks every so often under your weight as you toss and turn. Ever since you and the other monsters were freed from the Underground, you thought life would be better for all of you. Seemed more like it was everyone EXCEPT you. Gold coins were your currency when you were still trapped under Mt. Ebott, but you never had many. Meaning you were pretty broke underground and now on the surface, as well.

This sucks.

You look at the clock, squinting in the dark. 5 A.M., it read. Might as well get up and have some breakfast, it could give you the energy you seriously need. You roll out of bed, your feet hitting the floor before you completely haul yourself up. _It's time to make pancakes_ , you thought to yourself as you head downstairs, rearranging your tank top and shorts on the way.

…

After saying your goodbyes to Frisk and Toriel as they headed off to school, you flop down on the couch and scroll through your notifications on your phone. She was way too nice to invite you into her home AND give you a phone! All you could do in return was cook dinner when she and the child returned home. It was a good thing you knew how to cook, or else you would be royally screwed, no pun intended. An email notification pops up on your screen.

Wait a minute.

A message from Mettaton?

You hardly ever talked to him, so why was he sending you an email?

Curiosity piqued, you opened it up. This had to be interesting.

…

 **Hello Darling!~**

 **You are receiving this email because I am having my first overseas concert in Japan in a week! I've decided to bring some friends along to enjoy this experience with me, and so I'm asking you to join me on this wonderful opportunity. Plane tickets, hotel rooms, and food expenses will be paid for by me so you won't be inconvenienced. And Snowy, dear, I am giving you some spending money due to your situation, here. This is not out of pity or charity, I just want you to at least get a souvenir. You deserve to have some fun for once! Don't forget to tell Toriel and Frisk that they're invited, as well.**

 **See you in a week! Printable tickets and details are below.**

 **Love,**

 **Mettaton 3**

...

Oh my gosh! A trip to Japan?! After hearing Alphys rant about all the anime that came from there, you found yourself wanting to go, but unable to afford to do so. Teleporting wasn't an option, either, since the incident. You can't help but wonder whether Alphys had anything to do with Mettaton having a concert in Japan. Either way, you get to go on a free trip, stay in a nice hotel, enjoy Mettaton's singing and dancing, and have some spending money of your own for once! Looks like you need to study that English to Japanese book even faster than you thought. Heh. Even though the trip is a week away, you rush to your room to start packing right away.

Life was good.

…

ONE WEEK LATER

You were bouncing down the stairs two steps at a time, suitcase in hand, jittering from too many cups of coffee. "Today's the day!" you shouted happily to no one in particular, though Toriel and Frisk still heard you from the kitchen.

"My my, dear, you sure are energetic this morning. I think you've had enough caffeine for today and it's only 9 A.M.," she laughed, smiling warmly at you. She was a little apprehensive of the trip, since it meant Frisk couldn't go to school, but she relented after the child promised to do lessons with her for 2 hours each day throughout the duration of the trip. Education was a necessity to her, after all.

"Haha, sorry Tori, I'm just so excited to finally go on my dream trip! I've always wanted to go to Japan since I've heard about it. The food, the culture, I want to experience it all." you twirled about the room, giggling.

"As long as you're careful, my child, I'm sure it will be great. For all of us." she resumed packing up snacks for the trip. _Nobody could go without some nice butterscotch-cinnamon pie_ , she thought as she lovingly ruffled Frisk's hair, who was being silent as usual.

…

Arriving at the airport, you met up with the rest of the group. You said your hellos to Sans, Papyrus, Alphys, Undyne, and of course Mettaton. You gave him a big hug, thanking him over and over for asking you to come along. He understood, remembering how you were quite alone in the underground.

"Alright darlings! I reserved a plane for us so we wouldn't have to be separated. Although of course I'd also like to keep us safe…" he said, which you immediately understood. Not all humans were accepting of monsters being on the surface, so it wasn't always a picnic. You just hoped that people in Japan were friendlier, seeing how you all looked like you could be straight from an anime. Your thoughts crept to how delighted they might have felt when they found out that "furries" were real, snickering quietly. It almost made you proud to be a magical, anthropomorphized squirrel-monster.

Sans sidled up next to you, patting your shoulder. "You ready for this, kiddo?"

"I've never felt more ready for anything in my life." you both walked up the stairs to the plane, the others following close behind. Time to fly.

…

IN JAPAN

Upon your arrival, besides being tired, you were swarmed with Mettaton's fans as soon as you stepped off the plane. You hide your face behind your long blonde hair, trying to block out the flash of cameras, until you remember your magic. Duh. Focusing, you teleport yourself away from the crowd, ending up near the door to the airport terminal. Guess Sans' lessons were working, after all. The others meet up with you a minute later, after they found out where you were. Toriel is nervous, checking to see if you were okay, even though you just moved not even 100 ft from where you were standing previously. Seems she still won't let go of the thought of the incident, which you push from your head.

"SNOWY, CAN YOU PLEASE NOT DO THAT AGAIN? IT SEEMS TO UPSET MISS TORIEL VERY MUCH. I DON'T LIKE TO SEE HER SAD." Oh geez, even Papyrus is concerned. When was everyone going to move on? Gently pulling Toriel's hands off of your face, you look up and smile at her. "Hey, hey, I'm okay. Let's get to the hotel, okay? It's been a long trip and I'm sure we're ALL tired." you yawn for effect, but it wasn't completely fake.

She nods slowly, getting back up and grasping Frisk's hand with one paw, the other gripping their luggage. Everyone takes this as a sign to get moving, and after Mettaton finally gets to where you are, you all set off for a van rented to take you to the hotel.

…

You flop face first into the bed, sighing at the plush feeling of the mattress below you. Mettaton really wanted you guys to live in style during your stay, it seems. You would unpack later, for now you just want to nap for a bit.

Your stomach(?) was thinking otherwise.

Magic or not, you were hungry and it couldn't wait.

Groaning, you get up, fixing your slightly disheveled clothes and combing your hair. You weren't going to go look for food looking like crap. You think for a moment about just ordering room service, but this hotel had mostly Western food, much like what you had at home. You want authentic Japanese food. Guess this means you have to go outside.

…

Walking down the streets, phone in your possession in case you got lost, you search for a place that seems fit to eat at. You saw some restaurants, but you didn't want to use up all your travel money in one place. The search goes on, until an amazing smell hits your nose. What IS that?

As you walk on, you can see a small red cart coming closer into your view with every step. That must be where the smell is coming from. You smile, and your stomach(?) rumbles again. Just in time. As soon as you're a couple hundred of feet away from the cart, your smile drops. Six men are already on the bench, leaving no room for you. Perhaps you can just order and sit on the ground, at this point you don't care. You were so hungry.

The short man running the cart looks up as you come up, his eyes widening when he sees you. Maybe he never had a monster as a customer, before? You smile, bowing your head slightly. Time for your studying to pay off. Though, before you could get a word out, one of the men turns to face you, his face slightly red. What from, you didn't know for sure. He is wearing a blue sweater, you notice, before he speaks.

" **Brothers! Make some room, it seems we have an unexpected guest to dine with, this evening."**

the animes that came from there, you found yourself


End file.
